


Owlvalley Prolouge

by EclipseTheNeoDemon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseTheNeoDemon/pseuds/EclipseTheNeoDemon
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Luz stared out the window, She was bored. Being cramped up in an airplane for so long. She had no idea where she was going. The only thing she knew was that it was called ‘Stardew valley’ Sounded boring. She pulled out her phone when they began to land and called her mom. “Im at the airport over here near the place i'm going” Her mom was asleep, so she left a voicemail. She got up, being the first one off the plane and went through security. They seemed suspicious of everyone who walked through but she passed. She left the airport and hopped onto a bus. She watched as everyone else got off the bus. By the time the trees started taking over she was the only person on the bus other than the driver. When they arrived she held onto the handle of her suitcase tightly, She didint look at the driver as she ran out of the bus. The bus drove off after she got her luggage. And she began to walk, following the map that had a marked trail for her. She followed the chair, pausing at every little thing, she ended up with a small flower crown and her pockets full of interesting things she had found. She already enjoyed this place. Soon she arrived in the town. She seemed amazed. So amazed she couldnt move. She was so excited, She raced into town, a few people were waiting for her, the red head turned first “Oh! Welcome to stardew valley Im robin” She couldnt talk, she was too excited


	2. Chapter 1

Luz rolled around in bed, it had been a couple of weeks since her arrival. She had talked to everyone around 8 times. Butttt the Blights. Everyone told her to stay away from them, but she was too curious. She was gonna go up to the manor today and try to talk to them. She didint know if it was a good idea...But she would anyway. She got up and looked outside. It was raining agian. She blinked "Ooh the rain" She walked out, spreading her arms to let the clear droplets fall on her, Then she realized it would be getting late soon, time flew by in this place [For her at least] She ran towards town.She was approaching he shops when she saw the largest puddle she had ever seen. She of course ran over and jumped into it, getting her face and clothes wet. She laughed and stomped agian, spraying more water onto her face She repeated this for about 30 minutes, she was now soaked. Very soaked, and cold. Very cold, she shivered and pulled her hood up, the cat ears flying in the wind. She wringed out her clothes just getting herself more wet, But at least she looked dry. She continued to walk along the path until she got to town, no one was outside so she huffed and continued walking. Soon she got to blight manor, she walked up to the door and hesitated, was this the right choice? She pushed the thoughts away and knocked on the door.


End file.
